The Dark Angel: New Team, New Family
by PhantomStriker14
Summary: A new girl joins the team and most everyone welcomes her, all except Robin because not only is she invading the team, but also his life. Will these two be able to put there differences aside and work together or not? T rating just for violence later on. No parings. I do not own Young Justice. On hold until further notice.
1. The Promise

**Authors note: This is my first story that will eventually become a series that will involve my OC's. Rated T for eventual violence, but there is no foul language or sexual situations. Reviews welcome, hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Promise

Batman stood on edge of a tall building in Gotham looking over the city the never seemed to sleep, normally he would be out patrolling with Robin but he had said that he had something to do and so he could stay at the cave. There was probably someone out there that needed his help at the moment but he stayed, he stayed because he was waiting for someone, someone very important. After a little while longer Batman heard the slightest sound of feathers rustling and soft footsteps,

"You're late." Batman stated flatly.

"Well, nice to see you too" stated the strong but slightly younger voice. This brought the slightest smile to Batman's face (well, a small smile for Batman anyway), he turned around to look and the person he had come to meet.

Standing in front of him was a young man that looked to be in his early 20s that stood as tall as Batman and was almost just as muscular, he wore clothes that almost looked like something royalty would ware and had a massive sword with a gold hilt at his side, he had perfectly shaped blond hair and a very short beard. But the two most striking things about him were the two large snow white wings on his back and his striking golden eyes that almost seemed as if the sun were shining through them. Batman was not a man easily intimidated, and if anyone asked him this he would deny it, but this young man's very presence seemed to demand respect. Finally the man spoke,

"It's been a long time" he said,

"Why have you asked me to meet you here?" Batman asked.

"Always one to get straight to the point" There was a pause, to Batman it looked as if the he was trying to find the right words to say to the dark knight,

"It's about my sister" the man said

Batman nodded "Rayla, how old would she be now?"

"In earth years?" the man replied "about 15" the man sighed heavily and walked to the edge of the building next to Batman, rested his hands on the ledge and looked out over the city. To Batman it looked as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, well "a world" at least. When the man finally replied there was the slightest tremor in his voice,

"I'm worried about her, she has made it very clear that she does not want to return home and I do not want to force her too, but I do not want her just living on the streets with no one to guide her. I want her to have a safe place to stay with someone to make sure she's alright and stays on the right path."

Batman thought he knew where this was going, and was about to stop him right there to tell him no when the man said something that left Batman at a loss for words.

"My father once saved your life, and you said that no matter what the cost you would repay him, today I am asking you to repay your favor to him through me. I want you to take Rayla in and protect her for me while she is here."

At that last statement the man finally looked up and looked Batman right in the eyes and continued, "Bruce," Batman stiffened a little at the sound of his real name but relaxed when he saw the desperation in the man's eyes,

"I know I am asking a lot, for you to let someone in your house that knows your secret identities, and also when you already have Richard to look out for. But I don't want her going at this alone; I want her to have people here that she can count on to help her through this difficult time, and maybe even join the team you told me about. But only if you agree to this."

Batman stood there feeling like Superman had just thrown a truck at him, he looked carefully at the man that was asking this great favor out of him, if this had been anyone else he would have flat out said no. But this wasn't just anyone, this was the son of the man had done so much for him, Batman owed him his life and he would never be able to repay him for it, but maybe he still could.

"I'll do it" Batman replied.

The man gave Batman the most relieved and somewhat shocked look ever. "Thank you" he said. And as they continued to talk to discuss the details of the arraignment, Batman wondered what he was getting himself into.


	2. New Home

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who read my first chapter. I wanted to say that these stories are set before Zatanna and Rocket join the team, so basically just the main 6 are on the team. I am hoping to get a chapter done a week depending on how life is going and if writers block strikes again. Reviews are still welcome, hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Home

The clouds were starting to grow dark over Gotham as a young girl stood in an ally just outside of the city. This girl looked to be about 15, a little tall for her age, very slim but also muscular. She had long black hair that she had tied up but her bangs still hung out. Sporting black skinny jeans, black calf high boots with silver buckles, along with a black tank top under a white shirt. The sleeves came down to just above her elbows and showed one shoulder, on the bottom right part of the shirt was a big splash of color consisting of different shades of blue. Her dark blue eyes glinting to black, were striking because they shined as if you were looking a star filled sky. She seemed human until you noticed tucked tightly to her back were a pair of wings, so dark they looked like a shadow at first. Down both of her forearms she donned swirling black tattoos. Her name was Rayla.

Rayla was leaning against the brick wall staring down at her blue duffle bag, which she had set on the ground next to her, absent mindedly flicking the strap with her foot. She was also rubbing the edges of her two wings together; she often did this when she was anxious and so her older brother Aurin had nicknamed her "fidget feathers" when she was younger. She smiled at that memory allowing the anxiety she felt to leave her for a moment, but as she looked up at the dark city that loomed before her that awful feeling instantly returned, she hated feeling like this, so powerless. She didn't know why she was feeling this way, she had flown over Gotham and walked its streets many times, it was far from a safe place to be but if anyone dared ever mess with her they would instantly regret it. Just then a long black limousine drove up just outside the ally. No, it wasn't the city that had her on edge; it was who was waiting for her inside that limo.

She picked up her bag and walked out in to the street, as she walked closer the door opened revealing a very handsome man in his 30's who greeted her with a small smile as she got into the car. "Hello Rayla, nice to see you again" he said as she slid her bag into the seat next to her. "Nice to see you too Mr. Wayne." Rayla hoped her smile at least looked genuine because in all honesty she didn't want to be here. Going to live with someone she had only met once with her father when she was very little was not her idea of getting away for a while, but for her brothers sake she was not going to say anything and just put on a fake smile for now. She did not know if she was fooling Bruce Wayne or not, she knew he was the Batman so she guessed probably not, but it was so hard to read him as they drove through the city in the uneasy quite.

After a little while Bruce broke the silence, "I do hope you enjoy staying with us at the manor, Dick is anxious to meet you." Rayla rolled her eyes internally, 'I'll bet' she thought to herself, she had never met the Boy Wonder in person but she was pretty sure that nobody would want someone whom you know almost nothing about invading your personal life. But she just smiled at Bruce's comment and they returned to silence until they pulled up to the massive building that was Wayne Manor.

When they had stopped, the door was opened by an older looking gentleman in a black suit with a black bowtie.

"Welcome back Master Wayne, I trust your journey was pleasant?" asked the man.

"Very pleasant Alfred," Bruce said as he got out of the car and turned to help Rayla out. "I would like to introduce you to Rayla, Rayla this is our butler Alfred." Alfred gave a slight bow to Rayla and she returned the gesture.

"May I take your bag for you Miss Rayla?" Alfred asked. Rayla had instantly felt comfortable with the man so she gave him her bag without giving it a second thought.

As they walked through the stately door into the grand foyer, Rayla still had to push down her desire to fly high into the sky away from this place. Bruce must have sensed this and tried to make her feel more at ease "If there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask, this is your home too. But for now I would like you to meet Dick."

Bruce gestured to the top of the huge staircase where a boy stood leaning on the railing watching them. Rayla hadn't even noticed him standing there because he had been so quite. He was shorter than Rayla, had a slightly wild looking head of black hair, and looked to be about 13 years old; he wore black jeans and a green hoody under an unzipped black jacket.

When he had come down the stairs, Rayla noticed that his eyes were a very pale blue, and that he was wearing a small smile that she could see was as fake as hers, although she hoped hers looked a little more convincing.

"Nice to meet you." Dick said slightly under his breath as he held out his hand to greet her. She shook it and replied "Nice to meet you too"; to Bruce it looked like two rocks shaking hands.

Dinner was spent in awkward silence. Bruce had tried multiple times to start up any kind of conversation, he even tried bring up the weather, but every attempt was stopped by a one or two word answer and then the silence would resume. After dinner Dick headed off through the doors on the far side of the room, while Rayla stood and went the opposite direction to follow Alfred who was going to show her to her room. Bruce sat there, still at the table rubbing his temples with his hands; he was starting to get a headache from all this silence. So the great Batman sat wondering if he had bit off more than he could chew. But no matter how many more silent dinners he was going to have to sit through, he was going to honor the promise he had made. Finally he stood up, figuring that Dick had probably gone to the training room, he headed that way; they needed to have a little talk.

Rayla had been shown to a very spacious room with a large bed, dresser, desk, chair, and closet. The room was decorated all in darker tones, and Rayla saw that her bag had been set on a leather bench at the foot of the bed.

"I hope you will be comfortable here Miss Rayla," said Alfred "if you need anything do not hesitate to call me."

Rayla gave a small smile and a genuine "Thank you" in reply. So far this man was the only one that had made her feel even the slightest bit comfortable. Rayla really did not want to unpack because doing so would mean that she was really staying, but she did need to get one thing out of her bag that she would need. Bruce had said that she was going to be introduced to the team tomorrow morning and Rayla had learned from experience to never go into an unknown situation unarmed. Pushing aside her clothes she pulled out her weapon of choice. A little over a foot in length she held an ornate silver battle axe, holding such a prized possession always reminded her of the day that her father had given it to her. His words "The true strength of this blade is know when not to use it" still rang in her ears.

Setting the axe down on the night stand, an idea came to her. If she could prove to everyone that she was strong enough to take care of herself, then there would be no need for her to stay or join the team. As Rayla nestled back on the plush pillows and started to drift off to sleep, a small smile creped onto her lips. Tomorrow she would prove herself and gain her freedom. Her last thought before sleep overtook her was "I will never let this place be my home."

* * *

**End Note: This chapter ended up longer than I thought it would. Next chapter will include more of Robin's perspective and Rayla will finally meet the team, Yahhhhhh! New chapter hopefully by next week, so see you then. **


	3. Confusion

**Authors Note: So, so, SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to update, I blame a combination of being busy packing to move, major writers block, and me just procrastinating. Thanks to** **piggythelaw for giving me my first review, reviews are still very welcome and I will give a shout out to anyone who is kind enough to leave one. Hope you all enjoy and ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Confusion

Robin stood in a back ally in Gotham early in the morning next to a zeta-tube entrance that was disguised as an abandoned telephone booth. He could have gone to the one in the Batcave but Batman was working down there. They had had a heated conversation last night and it had ended with Bruce threatening to keep him off hero duty for a month if he went to the Cave without Rayla. Robin was unsettled as to why Bruce would announce Rayla was staying at the mansion without asking him how he felt or offer an explanation as to why she was there. He was so engrossed in his own angry questions that he didn't even notice Artemis walking towards him.

"Hey Robin," Artemis greeted, making Robin almost jump out of his skin. "Whoa sorry didn't mean to freak you out."

Robin gave her a smile and replied a little sheepishly, "sorry, I was a little lost in thought."

"A little? I don't think I've ever seen you so deep in thought that someone was able to catch you off guard" Artemis said with a little smirk. This make Robin forget for an instant what had gotten him so distracted.

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment then Artemis finally asked him, "so is there a reason you are just standing outside the zeta-tube?" Robin's downturned look almost instantly returned and Artemis knew she had hit a sore spot.

"Spill" She said forcefully, giving him no room to dance around the question.

Robin sighed knowing she wouldn't take any answer but the truth, "I'm waiting for someone and I can't go into the cave without them." Artemis was a little confused, "Who, Batman?" she guessed, but that didn't make any sense.

"No," he said "A new team member." This statement made Artemis even more confused, Robin was always saying that it would be fun to have more people on the team, so why was he acting so weird about it.

"Well, who is it?" Artemis asked. Before Robin could answer, a reply came from behind them.

"Unfortunately me." Artemis was so surprised that she almost jumped two feet in the air. After gaining back a little composer she turned to see who had been able to sneak up on them, she was met with the sight of a girl who looked to be close to, or slightly older then herself, taller, with black wings that had just finished folding on to her back. She was clad in a sleeveless black uniform with dark blue bands swirling around her torso. She wore black fingerless gloves and a wide black leather band on her upper right arm, with what looked to be a crest emblazoned in dull silver. Completing the uniform was a wide mouthed hood that cast a shadow over the top half of her face. Nestled between her wings was strapped a worn black leather sheath with a silver handle of a weapon just visible behind her left shoulder.

Artemis, still very confused by this whole situation, decided to at least make a better effort then Robin was in making the new team member feel welcome.

"Hey, I'm Artemis," she said as she extended her hand to the new member, who hesitated for a second but then returned the gesture.

"Rayla," she replied a little stiffly and what Artemis thought could have been some nervousness.

"Cool tattoos" Artemis said, coxing a small smile from Rayla.

"Thanks," she replied "awesome bow," Gaining a smile from Artemis.

Robin had been watching this interaction with some inpatients building, finally deciding he might as well get this over with and head to the cave.

"Not to break up this little met and greet, but we are going to be late for training," Robin said with more irritation in his voice then he intended.

Artemis turned to him and gave him a look of pure annoyance that she usually reserved only for Wally. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the cave this morning" Artemis retorted, but Robin just turned and headed into the tube without saying a word.

"Is he always like this?" Rayla asked Artemis as they watched the light from his departure fade away.

"No" Artemis said wondering what in the world was going on. She groaned as she walked toward the tube with Rayla following behind her, this was way too much confusion for this early in the morning.

* * *

**End Note: I know this chapter was a little uneventful, the next three have a lot more action, and as my brother told me "you need the bridges to get to the other side, because if you just tried to jump you would fall." To which I added "and die"**** So in a way, this chapter just saved your life! **


End file.
